Be My Raven
by peanutbutter126
Summary: With Sakura's death weighing him down, Naruto needs to remember how to love. NaruHina.


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Be My Raven**

"You know, Hinata," said Kiba casually as he approached his teammate from behind and leaned lightly against her, "if you like someone, the first step to getting them to like _you_ is to talk to them."

As expected, Hinata blushed profusely. However, unlike the old Hinata from their genin years who would have pressed her fingers together and stumbled over protests, the young woman who was now a jounin fixed her Inuzuka companion with a glare. "I don't like _anyone_," she enunciated slowly.

Kiba grinned, flashing his pointed canines. "Hmm, no?"

"No."

"Then that envelope in your hand wouldn't be a love letter?"

"Of… _what?_ Of course not!" Hinata furiously flapped the paper in his face, pale eyes glinting with the desperation Kiba could recognise as supreme levels of embarrassment. "Of course it's not a love letter! It's not! It's just tickets to a concert!"

Before she could even blink, Kiba had snatched the envelope from her hand and peeked inside to confirm its contents. "So you were going to take it a step further, eh, Hinata?" he asked teasingly. "Confessions in tune with romantic melodies?"

"N-no!" And Hinata stuttered, just like she always did when pushed to the edges of her self-restraint that had carefully been constructed.

"Then why are you inviting _Naruto_ to a concert and not _me_?" Kiba put on a sad puppy-dog face that fitted him better than it did his colossal canine partner. "And, if you're going to invite him, why are you standing here watching him have dinner?"

"Because I – he – I can't – give me that!"

Hinata lunged at Kiba, but the young man merely laughed and leapt away, twisting away from his teammate's grasp. Lying under a tree, Akamaru split his wide mouth to yawn, and settled his big head on his forearms, blinking lazily at his human companions. Hinata continued to press her attack, and Kiba eventually jumped out from the bushes Hinata had chosen as a cover – and bumped into Naruto as he paid for his meal and rose to leave Ichiraku's.

"Eh? Kiba?" Naruto blinked at his friend, looking down the street to see what the jounin was fleeing from. "What are you-" His eyes went cross-eyed as they attempted to focus on the white… thing that had been thrust under his nose. Shifting his head to one side, he discovered that the thing was in fact a small envelope. "What's this?"

Kiba glanced over to the trees, where Hinata had hidden once again, just like she always did. She hid herself well, ducking into a complex cover. Her bloodline limit came in handy in situations such as these; where observers were picked out when they had to raise their heads to look, Hinata could simply use her Byakugan to spy. Kiba knew his teammate well… so well that he knew that, without his 'help', the tickets would end up going to Hanabi and Konohamaru.

Turning back to the blond ANBU still staring at him, Kiba replied, "It's a love letter."

Naruto's eyes flickered to the bush as it made a choked, strangling sound. "Was that…" he muttered to himself, and then shook his head. He eyed the envelope warily, grinning helplessly. "Sorry, Kiba," he said ruefully, "but I don't swing that way."

Hmm, okay, he could play it that way. "Ah… are you sure?" Kiba puckered his lips. "I mean, I find you just so _attracting_, Naruto…"

The blond blanched and swallowed nervously. "Ano, Kiba… are you… feeling okay?"

"Mm… yes. I'm feeling… _hot_."

The bush erupted in a flurry of leaves. "INUZUKA KIBA, QUIT CURRUPTING HIM!"

Kiba cackled and shoved the envelope into a confused Naruto's hand. "Here ya go," he grinned, already dashing down the street. "Good luck!" he called over his shoulder. Akamaru growled, irritated, and then rose to bound after his master.

"Um… bye?" Naruto turned back to Hinata. She was standing behind him, long dark hair limply curtaining her face from his view. Her shoulders were shaking, though, so he deduced that she was crying, laughing, or extremely angry. Maybe more of the latter than the other two. "Ah, Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Okay? _Okay?" _she sputtered, raising her head, her eyes blazing as she stared in loathe after her escaped teammate. "I just had my first proposal to a date stolen by that idiot! When I get my hands on him I'll wring his…" Her voice trailed off when she realised what she had said. Gasping in horror, her hands flew to her mouth, and she looked over at chagrin to a slightly amused Naruto.

"Date, huh?" he mused, sliding a finger under the envelope flap, flipping it open. "Ah, tickets!" He smiled at Hinata. "For me?" She still looked mortified, but her hand slid down from her face a little and she nodded. "And you? There are two in here."

_Earth Release: Mole Hiding Technique! _Hinata thought feverishly. Unfortunately, her hands were too concentrated on not shaking to flick into well-practiced handseals. The ground under her feet remained smugly solid.

Naruto was still smiling at her. They had grown to become close friends over the years, had gone on enough paired missions to know instinctively when the other needed someone to watch their backs. They were very in tune with each other. Apparently, Naruto had constructed an even more formidable partnership with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. But the Uzumaki-Haruno combination was no more; Uzumaki thrived on his own.

Hinata faintly wondered if Naruto had healed at all. He and his remaining teammate had been close… she didn't want to think _how_ close. He smiled all the time, but he was _Naruto_. Smiling was something he could do without thought or hesitation; sometimes it was frightening to try and separate the truth and the lie from the grins.

He was looking at her with that smile now. "Well?" he prompted.

"W-well what?" Hinata stammered in surprise.

He brandished the tickets. "These are for Saturday, right?"

"Ah, yes…"

"I think I'll be free then…" Then he grinned and Hinata's face heated. That freaking smile! "Here, these are yours." He handed the tickets back to her.

Taken aback, Hinata accepted them hesitantly. "Don't you…" she began, disappointed, biting her lip.

He waggled a finger. "It's rude to invite yourself," he hinted.

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto smiled encouragingly at her, waiting patiently. He was always like that. Either he was acting like a genin fresh out of the Academy or he was as mature as the Hokage's assistant. He amazed her. She drew her confidence from him, as she had for so long.

Deep breath. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"I think I am."

"Would you like to come to a concert?"

"No."

She frowned. Then she caught on and corrected herself. "Would you like to come to a concert… with me?"

He smiled and slipped one of the tickets out of her hand. "I'd love to. See you there."

Hinata breathed out a sight of relief and smiled to herself. Maybe she had something to thank Kiba for after all… "That's… great… Naruto, why are you staring at me like that?" She blinked at his expectant gaze. "Did I forget something?"

"No," he answered. "I'm just waiting for you to faint."

Her cheeks flushed red and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Naruto!"

* * *

"That wasn't too bad," Naruto commented. They were leaving the concert grounds, filing out with the other audiences. Hinata noticed how he stood behind her, hands in his pockets so that his elbows jutted out slightly, parting the crowd behind him so that they would not bump into her. It was chivalrous… and sweet.

She waited until they were walking down the street before answering. "The flute sounded nice." It had been relaxing, the pitched tones mellow and comforting to listen to. Naruto's warm presence pressed against her on the too-small bench had also been comforting as well…

"I think I sound better," Naruto was saying when Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts and tuned back into the conversation.

"You play the flute?"

"The harmonica, actually. I'm pretty good with it."

Hinata blinked blankly. "Harmonica?"

"That's right. It's a funny instrument I learnt how to play when I was travelling with Ero-sennin those years back…" His eyes glazed at the mention of his mentor, a slight flash of pain entering his eyes. Hinata shuffled uncomfortably beside him and he seemed to return to the present. Naruto smiled down at her. "Sorry about that. I was… thinking. Haven't you heard me play before?"

"Um, no. I think Kiba-kun might have mentioned it in passing, though."

"Ah, Kiba." Naruto chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his chest before it came out his lips. "I've got to thank him for tonight."

Hinata lowered her head in embarrassment. "You don't have to," she muttered. "He was just being stupid."

"But still, being with friends is good."

She winced. _Friends…_ She wasn't sure if Naruto was being oblivious, ignorant or if they had truly become friends of such a sort that it was no longer a line between a date and friendly outings.

Once upon a time, Hinata might have hesitantly excused herself from her crush's presence and ran off into some corner to cry in disappointment and embarrassment. Not anymore. As Kiba sometimes put it, she was Hyuuga Hinata New and Improved. She accepted matters in a calm approach – unless it came to Naruto – and dealt with them accordingly.

So she smiled as their walk drew to a close, ending by the gates of the Hyuuga Estate. "Thanks for walking me home," she said.

Naruto grinned easily. "No problem. I should be thanking you. That was great."

"Thank my father," she replied. "He gave them to me."

"Hmm?" He seemed interested. "Special occasion?" Was it _that_ painfully obvious that, even thought their relationship was steadying, Hiashi didn't present his eldest with gifts unless it was indeed some unique situation, such as being promoted to jounin and…

"It's my birthday next Friday. It's an early present."

Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. "Oh yeah! It's your birthday!"

Hinata smiled weakly. He had been present for the recent parties Kiba had thrown for her birthdays, but it wasn't like he needed to remember the date, since Kiba usually made it an important A-rank mission to prance around the village yelling it out.

"Next Friday, yeah? Are you planning to stay at home with your family?"

Curious and… a little hopeful? "Not really… Kiba might throw another party, but he doesn't usually do it on the day."

Naruto gave her a pointed look and waited.

Hinata sighed. "Must you do that, Naruto?"

"You're not as shy as before, but it won't hurt to get some practice in, you know. Just in case you, like, bump your head and forget. Muscle memory."

"Kami help me… yes, Naruto-kun, I think I'm free."

He grinned and gave her the thumbs up. "Great! I think I know the perfect present for you."

"You do?" With Naruto, scepticism was very important. He usually ended up magnificently living up to his claims or failing spectacularly in the attempt.

Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto was immune to many things. Cynicism was at the top of the list. "Yup," he said cheerfully. "Can you meet me at the lake? Around six o'clock?"

"I think I can manage that," Hinata said slowly. Should she let her hopes rise?

"It's a da… a deal," Naruto finished lamely. She couldn't blame him. It was painful to say those words, especially since he was not saying it to the girl he had broken-recorded it to for so many years.

Hinata wondered if Sakura had ever said yes.

Then it hit her, just like that. Looking at Naruto's back as he waved and walked away, whistling, Hinata realised that she didn't want to be like Sakura. Life gave you many chances. If you didn't take them… one day, you would run out of time to use them. Just like Sakura. Life was not infinite.

She took off down the stone steps leading up to her clan's manor again. "Naruto, wait!"

He paused and turned back to her, question in his gaze. "What is it?"

She stopped a few steps above him, lips pressed in a firm line. "I was just wondering," she said hesitantly, trying to smile, "if we could see each other before my birthday. You know… as friends."

It was lame, but he grinned. "That's a good idea. We hardly ever see each other out of missions, eh?"

"That's what I mean."

"How about I take you to dinner the next time I run into you and we'll work out some activities from there?"

"Ano, you don't have to pay-"

He cut through her firmly, cheerfully. "But I want to. Old Man Teuchi made a Naruto Special especially for me. Have you tried it?"

Hinata stared at the ANBU who had once been Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, who had fought tooth and nail and life for his goals and dreams. How did Naruto continue being so… human… even after all he had been through? She found herself smiling.

"No, I haven't."

* * *

"Well," Naruto said wryly as they stared at each other after the curtain had parted between their two beds, "this was sooner than I expected. What are you here for? I don't remember you scheduled for a mission."

"I wasn't on a mission. Basic injury." Hinata, for some reason, was not quite as uncomfortable as she usually was. The two of them always accompanied each other to the hospital after a mission for a check-up. It was second-nature to see Naruto on the bed beside her, sitting up, grinning ruefully. It made her smile. "I was sparring with Lee." She levered herself up on her good arm. "We went a little… overboard."

Blue eyes brushed bemusedly over her bandaged shoulder. "And you let him dislocate your arm?"

"I didn't _let_ him." She flexed the fingers of her right hand; still a bit sore and numb.

"Hmm?"

"I was just distracted, that's all." It was hard enough walking when she thought about the coming Friday, let alone sparring with _Rock Lee _of all people.

"Uh huh."

"I was!" she insisted.

He poked his tongue out. "Getting rusty, are we? You and I ought to train together some time." Just as Hinata wondered how _that_ would turn out, Naruto cocked his head and added thoughtfully, "Hey, I just realised something; we always get sent on missions together even though I'm ANBU and you're a jounin, and we don't even train together. Weird, huh?"

Hinata shrugged, carefully keeping her recently healed arm still. In reality, she knew _exactly_ why she and Naruto were often assigned paired missions together despite their difference in rank. Naruto's vast variety of ninjutsu and chakra reserves was well balanced with the Hyuuga's unique taijutsu and bloodline capabilities. Their abilities melded well together.

There was also the possibility that the Hokage was reacting on attempts to replicate the past. Naruto had worked well with another kunoichi before, and with her precise chakra control and physical competence – she even knew the basics of medical jutsu – Hinata was like Sakura in several aspects. She knew she was, in some way, being used. But she couldn't complain, and wouldn't even if she could. She _wanted_ to be there with Naruto, watching his back, having him guarding her. Even if they always returned battered, Naruto's triumphant grin would be there, and Hinata would forget how many hits she had taken and how many people she had killed.

Just being with him was enough.

"Yes," Naruto was deciding, "we should train some more. It'll help us stay alive on the field. You think so too?"

Hinata raised her head, blinking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Training…" Naruto shook his head. "I should be the one apologising. Now isn't the time for that, ne?"

There was a reason why Hinata did not like rejoining a conversation after having missed out on a portion of it; it took longer for her to get her bearings than to answer.

"I promised I'd take you to try out the Naruto Special, didn't I?" Naruto continued. "You're ready to leave, aren't you? Or do you have to stay for another check-up?"

"I can leave whenever I want. But you really don't have to-"

"Aw, come on, Hinata, don't be a spoilsport!" He swung his long legs off his bed and slipped on his sandals. Reaching over, he grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go already! I'm hungry!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she gasped, trying valiantly to ignore the way his fingers intertwined with hers – grooves made to fit. She tugged him back when he tried to walk out of the room. "Wait! I need to put my shoes on!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, releasing hers. Hinata almost fell. He took her stumbling to be lack of balance, and grasped her elbow. "Lean on me," he said, and the Hyuuga heiress found the side of her face pressed against his chest. She choked on her next breath. "Hey, are you okay? Here, sit down."

Hinata did, pressing around for the soft covers of the bed before she sat down, unwilling to make another fool of herself. Her left cheek still radiated with heat – and she knew it wasn't the inevitable blush. It was Naruto's warmth. He was always warm. They had been so close… they had been closer, of course, but those occasions had required a couple of enemy nin and deadly jutsus.

Something nudged her foot. Her reflexes would usually kick in, literally, by this time, sending the offender sprawling on his back. However, Hinata's mind was in a rather complicated turmoil, and the neurons carrying the command to lash out were lost among the mess. Instead, she was caught off-guard by a jerking tug on her ankle and propelled onto her back. A startled shriek escaped her lips.

"Geez, Hinata," Naruto chuckled, moving onto her other foot. "You can't even sit still, can you?"

Hinata hated herself for blushing – but really, what else was she to do? Naruto Uzumaki was putting her sandals on for her!

"Why are you in the hospital?" she asked hastily, distractedly, pulling herself back into a sitting position. She had her head lowered and was concentrated on flushing the unneeded blood from her cheeks.

The last strap tightly around her foot and Naruto patted her knee as he straightened. "I'm just getting my health approved for my next mission. Gotta keep the future Hokage healthy, you know?"

"Ah…" Her sandals were strapped on with the correct amount of tightness on each foot. As she followed Naruto out of the hospital, Hinata wondered if he had done this before, perhaps dressed feet a similar size to hers. The thought both strained her and brought forth a wave of grief.

Racing in the trees alongside Uzumaki Naruto was different to walking in the main street of Konoha with the blond. Some of the villagers glanced up at him as they passed by their daily activities, and Hinata found herself glancing up at the man beside her. Naruto had grown from the short child she had known, to become a tall adult with broad shoulders and a distinguishable air of confidence and strength. His hair had grown longer and, if possible, scruffier, framing the smile that Hinata often mistook to be the only emotion he was capable of. Naruto smiled so much all the time. But now she knew. Being his friend, one of his inner social circle, Hinata was privileged with certain facts of the blond shinobi that others might not have had access to.

She finally understood why some villagers once looked upon Naruto with contempt, sometimes even fear. She had thought then that it was his pranks or maybe his bright appearance. But it wasn't. It was something else, and Sakura had known before Hinata had been told.

"How's your shoulder?" Naruto asked, smiling down at her.

"Better, I suppose." Hinata experimentally wrung her arm. Much to her chagrin, her arm seemed to have lengthened, and the tips of her fingers brushed against Naruto's. Not _brushed_, exactly. Accurately, they were tangled with the blond's. Accidentally, she told herself, because it was the truth.

Naruto blinked down in surprise, cocking his head at Hinata. Then he shrugged and kept walking. Hinata hurriedly pulled her hand away, but before she could begin apologising, he was taking up a seat at Ichiraku's and placing their order. The Naruto Special.

Hinata ate quietly, in stark comparison to her companion. One thing that had not changed about Naruto was his bloodline limit of inhaling ramen. Hinata had never seen anything like it. Even Chouji didn't quite manage it. It was either a forbidden jutsu or one that was unique only to Naruto Uzumaki. She liked to think it was the latter.

However, it must be the former that allowed him to _talk_ while surpassing God's expectations for the human stomach when he had created it. "Hey, Hinata. I've got a mission with my team on Wednesday."

"Good luck," she said, smiling faintly.

"Thanks." He paused to wipe his mouth as he pushed his sixth bowl away from him. He grinned at her. "So, you liked the Naruto Special?"

"It's great. It tastes like naruto."

His grin widened. "You know how I said we'd figure out some activities?"

"Yes," Hinata said slowly, dragging out the single syllable.

"Well, see, there's this fair on Monday. Spring Fair. I was talking to Shikamaru and Kiba this morning and they're planning to go. I was thinking we could get everyone else to go as well. Do you want to come too? It'll be a great chance to see everyone and hang out together."

Hinata set down her chopsticks. "I'd love to come," she replied steadily, and she found that, really, she did. "It's been so long that we've last been together."

Naruto's smile faltered and his eyes went slightly glazed. He seemed to be focused on something Hinata could not see. "Together," he murmured. "Yeah…"

Hinata remained silent, head lowered. What had been the Rookie Twelve would never be 'together' again. She swallowed thickly when she tried to imagine how it was for Naruto, to be the only member of his genin team that remained.

"Naruto…" She reached for him, settling her hand on his forearm. He raised his head and smiled weakly at her, his eyes wavering like coiling waves in the ocean. "You can still finish a puzzle even if you are missing a piece."

He patted her hand and sat up a little straighter. "I know," he said. Their faces were close, his eyes staring into hers. Very few people stared a Hyuuga in the eye. Naruto did it without hesitation, without flinching, but Hinata wasn't certain if her pale eyes were the ones he was focused on. "No matter how big that piece was, you still have the others… right?"

She knew she was a small piece compared to the other members of what had been Team Seven. She was probably smaller than Kiba and Lee and Shikamaru – but she was still a piece. "Right," she whispered.

Naruto smiled and, without looking away, slid the correct amount of coins across the counter. "We're meeting at the tower at three on Monday. If you see any of the others tell them too. And make sure they come, okay?"

"Sure."

"And I'll pick you up before then."

"Alright."

"'Kay. I'll see you around, Hinata. Watch it when you spar with Lee next time."

"Like _you_ haven't broken some bones before."

"Shh!" he grinned. Then he turned and walked away, waving a hand in farewell.

Hinata watched him leave with a sad glimmer in her eyes. Naruto had broken more than a few bones. Some parts just couldn't be healed or replaced.

* * *

"I want it! Shikamaru, win it for me!"

"Nani? Why me? Go get Chouji."

"No! It's not the same!"

Naruto patted Shikamaru's shoulder sympathetically as his friend, sighing, headed off to the stall with Ino hanging off his arm, pointing at a fluffed toy that was almost as big as Akamaru. "Go on, Shikamaru," the blond cheered as the rest of the group followed them. "Do a girl some pleasures."

"Pleasures – I think she gets too much of those," the other man snorted.

"Yosh!" Lee cried, making Hinata wince from her position in front of him. "It is inspiring to see that Shikamaru is capable of satisfying his beloved in any-"

"You'd better stop there, Lee," Tenten said hastily, slapping a hand over her teammate's mouth. "We get it," she added before she warily released him.

Hinata smiled as a squeal of delight came from Ino when Shikamaru handed her an oversized purple… blob. The blonde girl held it against Chouji's large bulk and commented on the similar appearance, though she laughed and her eyes twinkled and Shikamaru let her squeeze the blood out of his hand.

"Hinata." It was Naruto. He had noticed her smile. He gestured to the stand. "You want one too?"

"Um, no thanks…" It sounded weak, even to her.

In moments, Naruto had handed some coins to the man and received an armful of hoops in return. He grinned at her and lowered himself so that he was standing behind her, his face next to hers. "Which one do you want?" he asked softly, nodding toward the shelf.

The night was more of a reunion than a celebration of a new season. Their childhood friends were gathered once again. It was startling to see how much they had changed, especially when they were standing together, side by side as they had as kids, now as adults. Hinata supposed that she had changed and grown as well. For the better, she hoped. She had already resolved to enjoy the day. Even if Naruto was going to win a gift _just for her_ and his face was _right next to hers_ and she could feel his breath _on her cheek_, Hinata would not let her embarrassment of his affections ruin the night.

_You never know if it will be your last chance…_

"That one," she said in an equally soft voice, jerking her head. Naruto seemed to understand and he straightened, smiling confidently, slipping one hoop off his arm. The panda.

Before he could toss, however, Tenten's voice interrupted. "Neji," she said hopefully, "can you get me something?"

The Hyuuga stared at her, no emotion on his face, but Hinata knew that her cousin was calculating. It was… amusing to see him put on the spot like that. "Tenten," he said in a controlled voice.

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"Tenten."

"I shall win one for you, Tenten!" Lee announced.

Neji's eyes hardened and flashed in a way only a Hyuuga's could. With a minimal shake of his head, he stepped past Lee and up to the counter, paying wordlessly for the hoops. Tenten went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pointing at another toy.

It warmed Hinata's heart to see Lee standing by the side with a knowing smile on his features.

"I'll get it in one shot," Naruto promised to her. Hinata turned her head at the sound of his voice. "I won't lose out to Neji, just you see," he grinned good-naturedly at his neighbour. Neji regarded him coolly and then turned away. At that moment, no one would be surprised if he activated his Byakugan.

It was an easy enough game, no matter how hard the owner had tried to make it for the shinobi players. A hoop had to be fitted into a circular block of wood to win a prize. The block was exactly the same size as the hoop's interior circumference – but the challenge was pitiful against two ANBU. Both of the current players were confident in their abilities – and competitive about them. The two men raised a hoop. Hinata and Tenten smiled at each other, sharing an eye roll: _Men_.

The stall owner wisely moved out of the way of the wooden block targets. He'd been having no one but shinobi as customers all night and he knew that some of them tended to overestimate themselves and send the hoops rebounding off something solid and into another – usually his head.

Briefly, Hinata was reminded of deep bonds of friendship. They had all grown up, but here they were, coaxing _Neji_ into playing a game. The others were gathered behind them, and she was standing close to Naruto. They were kids again.

And they really were kids, because Naruto tossed his first ring at Neji's target and Neji at Naruto's. Both hoops rose into the air in a graceful arc, falling neatly onto the circular top of the wooden block, and then sliding their way down to the bottom. There was, really, no need to cheer, but Kiba hooted anyway, Chouji laughed and Naruto picked up Hinata by the hips, swinging her in a full circle.

She felt light-headed. No, she felt_ light._ "Naruto," Hinata said breathlessly when he set her back on her feet. She was well aware that their friends were looking at them, smiles on their faces as if they _knew_.

Naruto looked abashed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry about that," he apologised.

Hinata shook her head and laughed. He blinked at her. Her head was thrown back, her hair lifting gently in the wind. The corners of her eyes tilted up in a smile and her shoulders shuddered with each laugh. For a moment, she looked like… _her._

He laughed, too, but not for the same reason as Hinata. And she, like their friends, knew, but she kept laughing anyway.

* * *

"You and Naruto seem to be getting close," Neji observed later that night, when he and his cousin were walking back to the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata burrowed her face into the fluffy arm of the panda she had slung over her back. "You're one to talk, Neji," she said. "Tenten managed to rope you into playing."

In the moonlight, she could see Neji's rueful smile. "That woman…" He shook his head and turned to regard Hinata with a soft glare. "Don't change the subject."

She sighed and pulled the panda's arms tighter around her neck. "Naruto and I… I don't think it is possible. He can't… Sakura-san…"

"He needs to move on. They were good friends but he can't let her death halt his life."

"He's still hurting, Neji."

Her cousin stopped and turned to face her. Hinata reluctantly stood before him. "Hinata, you can't keep acting on the false interpretation that he might not accept you. Even if he does not, you must try. I find it hard to believe that he would be unaware of your feelings for him – not the Naruto we know now. He is just uncertain. He's withdrawn since Sakura's death; he won't take the first step. _You_ will have to take that step for him, Hinata. Take chances into your own hands."

Hinata grimaced. There it was again; chance. "Neji, I… I… can't."

He looked her in the eye and his scrutinisation felt like the Byakugan's probe. Finally, Neji spoke again. "You're afraid." It wasn't any more a question than it was a guess.

Her shoulders slumped. Hinata inhaled a deep breath, releasing it gently, softly, back into the air. Her breath misted in front of her. Then it faded away and was gone. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm scared. At the moment, we are close friends, partners on the field. We've been training together in the afternoons and eating together afterwards; we laugh, we joke… I don't want to break that bond."

"Hinata…"

"If it means that taking the chance at the wrong moment will mean losing it forever… I would rather wait." She raised her head to look at her cousin, her gaze unwavering. "Do you understand, Neji?"

The elder Hyuuga paused. "No," Neji answered finally, "I don't. But as long as you do, I think that will be sufficient."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Neji." They continued walking again, side by side. "You have a mission on Wednesday, is that right?"

"Yes. Sound has been active lately. Naruto will be taking command… he seems to understand the layout of the Sound village better."

"You're going to Sound?" Hinata frowned. "Neji…"

"I will look out for him. I'm sure that Shino will as well."

"Thank you."

* * *

"There are moving targets in the area."

Naruto pressed himself against the tree, merging with the texture of its peeling bark. He raised a hand to the radio headset at his ear. "How many, Falcon?"

"Over a dozen. One of them is the big one."

Naruto swore. They hadn't even reached the village yet! "How far?"

"Eight hundred metres, varying. Moving in a half circle. Heading in Wolf's main direction. The snake is hanging back behind them."

"Alright. I think I see them." And he could, approaching from the darkness. _Where do you think you're going?_ "Let's go. Falcon, go and meet up with Wolf. Raven, you're with…" _Oh shit… goddamn it…_

"Fox, Raven… Sakura is-"

"I know!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto-"

"Save it, Neji. Shi - Wolf, get your bugs down to work."

"Understood… Fox, perhaps one of us should-"

"I'm fine! I can do this!" _Without my Raven. _"I'll handle the snake. Continue with the mission after you've dealt with the others."

"You can't-"

"The mission has to go on! I'm captain! Move out!" Naruto smiled grimly as he darted out from his cover. One hand flicked up and tuned his headset out of the channel. His friends didn't need to know what happened from this point on.

It had come. The chance.

* * *

"_Hey, Sakura?"_

"_What?"_

"_You've got a mission tomorrow, right? To Lightning?"_

"_That's right. What, you want to come too?"_

"_Nah, I've got my own mission."_

"_Hmph. And here I was thinking I'd have some company."_

"_Anyone else going with you?"_

"_I'm taking the rookie. It's just assassination. I doubt we'll run into any big problems."_

"_Yeah, I hope not… Sakura?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Be careful. He's been hanging around the border lately."_

"_I know. Don't worry, Naruto. I can take care of myself."_

"_Yeah… so I'll see you when you get back?"_

"_Yes. You take care with your mission too, okay? No medic on your team this time."_

"_I didn't think so. Sakura…"_

"_Oh, don't worry so much! I'm a medic! I don't die that easily!"_

"_Alright… if you say so…"

* * *

_

"It has been a long time… _Naruto._"

The blond ANBU barred his teeth and snarled. He was just _standing there_. Smirking. Mocking him. "Bastard," he muttered.

It had been almost an hour since contact. Neji and Shino should have handled their respective opponents and slipped into the Sound village. Now was a better time than any, with the village's head kilometres from the village itself, tied up in combat.

But Naruto wasn't doing all that well himself. His right arm hung limply by his side, the bones fractured and the skin blackened. His hair was plastered to his head and congealed with blood, the crimson liquid trickling down his face and forcing one eye closed. One lung seemed to be crushed and his breathing was somewhat restricted. His mask had been lost in the early moments of the clash but it wasn't like Naruto wouldn't have cast it aside anyway. He would not hide his identity behind a mask, let alone someone else's _skin._

It had been going well, his fight against Orochimaru. They had been levelling off the field for some time. Until Kabuto had snuck up behind Naruto and severed sensation to his left leg and right arm. Naruto was fairly certain that he had just arrived, since he had absolute confidence in Neji's capability to identify dangerous individuals. Kabuto was dead now, of course. Uzumaki Naruto could still fight.

That had been half an hour ago. His chakra reserves were dwindling; he had drawn so much of the Fox's chakra that the healing process was stunted and crawling at a frustratingly slow pace. Orochimaru was equally exhausted, but _he_ still had his limbs fully functional. He was using this to the very extent advantages could go.

"Back off," Naruto hissed, swiping widely at the extended sword with his good arm.

Orochimaru was unfazed. He turned his head to spit a wad of blood to the ground, then wiped the smudges from his mouth. "I was waiting for you, Naruto," he whispered in a sickeningly longing tone. "And you came."

"You leaked it on purpose," Naruto accused weakly. "There was no alliance between Sound and Iwa."

The smile. "We are working on it, yes, but at this moment Iwa is hesitant to extend their ties. I was fairly certain that you would take this mission, Naruto. After all, the chance to face me is irresistible, is it not? Revenge is a sweet thing."

Naruto's head dropped. _Neji, Shino… get out of there._ He drew on the last vestiges of his chakra, straining his coils, reaching into the seal for more. Chakra swirled in his left hand, gaining velocity. He smothered it with a basic genjutsu.

Orochimaru stepped forward, sword pointed at his opponent's chest. "Sasuke is restless when you are still alive," he murmured.

The name of his teammate, his friend, his _brother_, was the trigger. Naruto roared and thrust his Rasengan forward. The genjutsu unravelled and Orochimaru's golden eyes widened in surprise. He stabbed the Kusanagi into the ANBU's chest seconds before the swirling orb of chakra ripped into his arm and forced him to release the blade. Naruto's injured leg was giving way, sliding under him. Pain blossomed in his chest but he ignored it. He pressed the attack to the last moment.

_Sakura… I'm sorry, I can't…_

Then he crumpled, breathing heavily. Orochimaru stumbled away from him, what remained of his arm hanging uselessly by his side. He seemed not to be in pain. Naruto glared at him, and then carefully eased the sword out of his chest. It took effort and agony speared his being. The blade had pierced his left chest, dangerously close to the heart. Yet he was alive. For the moment, anyway.

Orochimaru was picking up the discarded Kusanagi with his other hand and laying its steel blade on Naruto's neck. "It appears I underestimated you," he hissed. "I see now why Sasuke saw you the way he did."

"Cut the talk," Naruto grunted. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… _"Enough gloating. Kill me. Kill me now."

Sasuke's face twisted into an amused smile as Orochimaru used his arm to gently tap the blade against Naruto's skin. "I would like to. However, Sasuke seems to be particularly rebellious when we see his old friends. He is hesitant to kill you. I am afraid I no longer have the control to force his body to my will at the moment."

"Ha… you're kidding…"

Orochimaru wordlessly withdrew his sword, his hand trembling. "No, I am not." He gazed down at the broken body at his feet. "It seems you will die anyway, given time. The last attack was fatal."

Naruto didn't say anything.

The Sannin suddenly smiled. "I wonder why Sasuke let me kill the girl. I thought she was precious." Then he faded into the shadows, and Naruto was left to choke on his own blood and tears.

_Sakura, Sakura… tell me, why didn't he kill me? Why… why you?_

His fingers were slippery with blood when they reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a crushed object. It was pierced and irreparable, but Naruto smiled anyway, clutching it tightly in his fist.

"_You play the flute?"_

"_The harmonica, actually. I'm pretty good with it."_

"Hinata…"

"_Can you meet me at the lake? Around six o'clock?"_

"_I think I can manage that."_

"_It's a da… a deal_._"_

It started to rain.

* * *

It was sunny but Hinata could not feel the warmth of the glorious rays on her skin.

Naruto's team had returned… without their captain.

"It was a trap," Neji spat, pushing away the medic when she tried to fuss over him. "I'm fine!" he snapped at her. He turned back to Hinata, remorse in his eyes. "We knew something had happened to him. He told us to go ahead, get the mission done… I wanted to go back for him, but Shino was hurt… he was going to die… I couldn't… I'm sorry, Hinata."

She shook her head and reached for her cousin's hand, squeezing it gently. "It's not your fault, Neji. There was… there was nothing you could do."

"I'll join the search party and look for him," he promised.

"You have chakra exhaustion, Neji. You should rest."

"He is my captain." Neji was fierce when it came to loyalty. There was no stopping him.

Hinata nodded and turned away to gaze out the window, at the clear sky and the birds that soared in the endless confines. "He'll be okay," she whispered.

Neji, wincing, levered himself up on the bed, staring at the back of his cousin's head. He was worried. Hinata had been getting close to Naruto in the past couple of weeks. "Hinata, perhaps-"

"He'll come back. Before Friday."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled, looking so small and open, afraid, _vulnerable,_ yet somehow appearing to be squaring her shoulders and gazing defiantly at the world, as if she dared them to challenge the claim she was about to make.

"Because he promised he would be there for my birthday. It was a da… a deal."

* * *

"_Geez, Hinata, why is it called 'Gentle Fist' if it hurts that much? It feels like you popped a fat pimple!"_

"_A pim… Naruto! That's disgusting! I am not training with you ever again!"_

"_Aww, no, I didn't mean it. Don't go! Pleeease?"_

"_You… not the Blue Eyes Jutsu!"_

"_This isn't the Blue Eyes Jutsu!"_

"_Then what is it? Some other S-ranked technique you developed to manipulate kind-hearted friends into sympathising with you?"_

"_Very funny… actually, this is called the Naruto Distraction Jutsu."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because while I'm talking to you, the real Naruto is sneaking up behind you."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Naruto Distraction Jutsu – success!"_

"_Naruto, you… how are you going to defeat missing nin by _hugging them?"

"_I don't… you're just different, Hinata. And besides, it's cold today. Don't you think I'm warm?"_

"_No."_

"_Aha! You don't think I'm warm, you think I'm _hot!"

"_N-no I don't!"_

"_You're stuttering!"_

"_I – you – Gentle Fist!"_

"_Gah! Pimple!"_

"_Naruto!"

* * *

_

He blew a broken note into the crushed instrument. It fluttered out as an exhausted gasp, leaking out from the many punctures in the carefully constructed passageways. He would have to get another one.

But he kept blowing even when the jagged mouthpiece cut his lip and drew blood. Sheltered in the hollow of a tree, the soft drizzle of rain outside, the sound was all that would attract those that were looking for him. Hopefully, it wouldn't attract anything else. He had to live, had to survive.

He would not die. He couldn't.

* * *

"_Naruto, why did you choose to learn to play the harmonica of all things?"_

"_It's small and easy to carry around."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Well… it also helps me practice my breathing."_

"_Breathing?"_

"_Yeah. So I can eat more ramen without having to stop and breathe."_

"_I… see."_

"… _I'll let you in on a secret, Hinata?"_

"_Um… alright."_

"_Practicing the harmonica is also good for something else, too."_

"_Ramen?"_

"_No. Kissing."_

"_Ki… kissing?"_

"_Yup. Can get more out of it, you know? Don't girls like guys that can give them plea-"_

"_St-stop it there!"_

"_But I'm not finished yet! Eh, Hinata, wait for me!"

* * *

_

It took them a day and a half to find him. He had travelled a little by himself, and the rasping tunes from the metal scrap in his hands made it easy for them to locate him.

He seemed to be impatient when they finally found him. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, shouldn't you be grateful?" Kiba retorted, but he was relieved regardless.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Friday morning. Why?"

"I'll explain later. Get me back to the village. I'm late for a date."

* * *

"_Sa… Sakura-chan, you… I thought you said… I told you to be careful…"_

"_I was… I made it back, d-didn't I?"_

"_Yes, but… you're _dying!"

"_Shh… I'm okay…"_

"_I should have… I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go alone!"_

"_You had your own m-mission… Naruto, stop crying."_

"_I'll stop crying if you stop talking, Sakura. Save your strength. It'll be okay. Granny will think of something…"_

"_Naruto, please…_"

_"Sakura… alright. Talk. Talk as much as you want. I'll listen."_

"_How's the r-rookie…?"_

"_He'll live. Concussion, broken arm. You kept him alive, Sakura. But you… you didn't have to face him alone. You should have run."_

"_Would you have r-run…?"_

"… _No. No, I would have stayed and fought. But still-"_

"_Let's talk about some… something else… ne?"_

"_If you want. What should we… Sakura-chan, your monitor… is it supposed to beep that fast?"_

"_Yes… keep talking…"_

"_O-okay. You'll be alright, won't you, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Of… of course…"_

"_Then… then when you get better… when you wake up… wanna go on a date with me?"_

"_Baka…"_

"_Please? Sakura… don't… listen to my voice, just keep listening to my voice. It'll be okay… you'll go on a date with me, right? Right?"_

"… _yes…"

* * *

_

Hinata put on a flowing kimono and did her hair before she went down to the lake. The kimono had been a present from her sister, given to her that morning, accompanied by a stiff hug and uncomfortable words of companionship. Hanabi was aware of what had happened to the blond ninja her sister liked.

"Where are you going?" she had asked in surprise when Hinata had headed down to the compound's exit.

"To the lake, Hanabi. I'm meeting a friend. Tell Father I won't be back for dinner."

"Are you…?"

"Yes. He'll be there."

He wasn't. But she was early, Hinata told herself, and Naruto was very rarely on time anyway. So she sat by the lake and waited. She waited even as the sun dipped behind the mountains and cast an orange glow on the surface of the water, reflecting on her face and the tears marring it.

Orange reminded her of Naruto. He was always wearing that bright orange jumpsuit when they had been children. He was always so noticeable, so easy to find. Too bad he didn't wear orange anymore… it might have made the search party's job a little easier.

Hinata stared desolately at her own reflection. Silent tears were wiped away only to be joined by cavalry. After ten minutes of a futile struggle, she let them be, let her emotions wash out as tiny salty droplets.

She should have taken the chance when it had been there.

Now it was gone.

She told herself that he would come, because Naruto always kept his promises. It had been a… deal. He had a present for her.

Or maybe he didn't value her as much as she had thought. Maybe his promise to her wasn't as significant as his to others. Just because he had allowed her closer to him in the past weeks, spent more time with her, laughing, smiling, playing, it did not necessarily mean he cared… did it?

Six o'clock came and went, and Hinata Hyuuga remained the only admirer of the lake's serene waves.

_Would it be cold if I jumped in?_

The village activity was settling down, civilians returning to their homes, to a waiting family and warm dinner.

_Would they hear me scream underwater?_

The sky steadily darkened and the stars twinkled overhead.

_I wonder if Naruto is the brightest one._

7:43 PM. She had been hoping to spend the moment with him…

_Happy birthday, Hinata._

Her lips pursed, as if she were preparing to kiss _(but how? she didn't play the harmonica)_ and blew gently into the lake, extinguishing the flames of a phantom candle. She pushed a small amount of chakra into the expelled air, and the water's surface chuckled brokenly, voice cracking.

Tenten and Ino had offered to organise a party for her today, since Kiba had joined the search party. Hinata had smiled and declined. Being alone did not appeal to her, but nor did being surrounded by Naruto's precious people for the rest of the night. They were all the small pieces of a puzzle. But the jigsaw could not be completed. The board was missing.

She did not realise that she had been sitting there for so long. It was almost eleven o'clock. The winds were raising and biting at her flesh through the thin kimono. Her hair danced in the breeze, coming free of the loose ribbon she had bound it down with. Hinata raised her gaze to watch the ribbon flutter into the air, swept away by the invisible current. It flew over her head, behind her, and Hinata sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was gone, just like the chance.

The grass rustled behind her. Hinata stiffened. _Wind, it's just wind…_

"Is this yours?" The yellow ribbon dangled in front of her, cheerily bouncing on the breeze. Hinata swallowed with difficulty and clasped her hands around it, holding it to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't dare look in the fear that he would evaporate.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

A set of crutches were laid down beside Hinata. She bit her lip as the man grunted and winced as he lowered himself down onto the grass. She still didn't look at him, instead staring at his shadow cast by the faint gleam of the moon above them. It _looked_ like him, with the windswept hair and broad shoulders…

"Naruto…" His name clawed at her insides. She wanted to scream it out.

"I'm afraid I can't give you your present today," he sighed. His shadow's arm reached into his pocket. It pressed something cold, hard and lumpy into her hand. "It's ruined. I was going to play something for you… saved my life, though."

Hinata ran her finger down the bloodstain where the mouthpiece should be. "Are you… alright?" she asked in a whisper.

Quiet laughter rumbled darkly in his chest. "Define 'alright'," he retorted. "I was allowed to live because Sasuke considered me to be more precious than Sakura. He resisted killing me… but he couldn't resist killing Sakura, could he? No, he ripped her into pieces and then handed her back to us on a plate." He spat and growled out the last part, his healing bones cracking when he curled his fingers into a fist.

Hinata winced. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

The bones protested again as he reached over to pat her arm. "No, I should be the one saying sorry. It's not fair of me to unload on you." He sighed. "I still haven't wished you happy birthday yet. Happy birthday, Hinata."

"Naruto, you can unload on me if you want. It will help you feel better."

"Nah. It's too heavy for you. Besides, now isn't the right time. I don't think you're ready."

She turned to face him now, her eyebrows raised. She ignored the mess that was his face, swathed in bandages, and looked him in the eye. "'I'm not ready'," she repeated coolly. "Who are you to make decisions for me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

He seemed to be startled when he finally met her gaze. They stared at each other a long time. "You remind me of her," he murmured. "She was always saying stuff like that."

Hinata held. "Tell me."

"You're sure… fine, alright." He sighed and turned his attention to the lake, more specifically staring at the moon reflected on the surface. Hinata joined him, waiting. It took him a while to begin.

"I'm still not sure if I… loved her," he confessed, and Hinata winced despite herself. "It wasn't the crush anymore when we grow up. She was my best friend, my most precious person… she was like a part of me. When we were together, it was almost like we could tell what the other was thinking. Maybe that's why she was always telling me I was an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Hinata muttered, and she heard him chuckle.

"Maybe I am," he agreed. "I've been thinking about her so much. I miss her, Hinata, you know? I really miss her. I wish… if I'd known, I would have asked someone else to fill in for my mission – it was just a border patrol. I would have gone with her, made sure she was okay… made sure she didn't get hurt…"

He looked like a wistful child, wishing for what he'd once had but had lost. _You can't protect everyone, Naruto._

"It hurts when I think of her. I walk around the village and I remember how we used to argue between going to Ichiraku's or that teahouse for lunch, how she always knew to find me on top of the Hokage Stone when I slacked off. She's everywhere, Hinata. I can't stop remembering her." He smiled. "You know the field where we've been training together lately?"

_Please don't tell me… Naruto, you…_

"We used to train there. Me and Sakura."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

"You're like her in so many ways, Hinata," he said softly. "I didn't realise until that time you asked me to the concert. You remind me of her."

_Just a small piece of a large puzzle…_

"Then I started noticing the smaller things, the differences," he continued. "You don't smash up trees and my ribs when we spar, and you let me take the lead. She laughed more, but you smile more. Your lips curve up like the crescent moon when you think no one is looking." He shrugged and grinned at her. "When I'm with you, I don't think of her anymore. I think of you, and when I drop you off at your house, I'm already thinking about how I'll run into you the next day."

She couldn't look at him.

"At first, I thought it was because you helped me forget her. I think of her too much; everyone is telling me to get over it and move on. I thought I wanted to be with you because you could help me forget, but then I realised that it was… it was something else. I'm not sure what it is." He turned to her and she hesitantly looked him. His eyes were serene. "Do you know what it is, Hinata?"

"N-no…"

"I still don't know how I felt about Sakura, you know. But after all this time, I don't think I recognise it anymore. Love, I mean." The edges of his eyes crinkled into a soft smile. "I'm not sure what it is between us. I just know that being with you is easy and happy. I just know that I like you a lot. Do you think…"

They say that wishing longingly for something only nullified the reality when it came. Hinata was willing to stand as a witness to that. "Naruto, I… what am I supposed to say?"

"Just answer my questions," he said smoothly. One of his arms was in a sling and he reached for her face with his other hand, sliding his calloused palm under her chin and tipping it up so that she was levelling her gaze with his. Her hands trembled in her lap. "Will you help me remember love, Hinata?" he asked softly. "Will you be my raven?"

At that, Hinata jerked away. "I-I can't, Naruto!" she burst out. "I can't replace her, I can't-"

"Shh." He took her face in his hand again. "Who said anything about replacing anyone?"

It was hard to look away from his eyes once he had caught her. She was a butterfly trapped by a flower. "B-but-"

"Sakura was Raven. You are _my_ raven. There's a difference, see?"

Hinata smiled tearily. "Your analysis isn't very helpful," she choked out.

"Well?"

"The Fox and the Raven doesn't sound good together."

"Alright then. How about Naruto and Hinata? Wanna start off at that?"

She raised her own hand to clasp it over his. "Yes," she whispered. "We'll start there."

* * *

"_Really, Sakura-chan? You'll go on a date with me?"_

"_Yes… Ichi… raku's?"_

"_Yes, yes. We'll go Ichiraku's. We'll have ramen."_

"_Mm…"_

"_Sakura? Can you hear me? Wait – don't close your eyes! Keep them open! Don't-"_

"_Na… ruto…"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Next time… f-find someone who will… say yes the first t-time…"

* * *

_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yes, my raven?"_

"_Can you teach me to play the harmonica?"_


End file.
